My Naughty Playmate
by Jacnessa
Summary: Ok I wrote this story for fun cuz I like these two as a couple in Degrassi. I like them because how they became a couple really made me think that love works in every way possible whether it may be right or wrong but when you like or love someone nothing matters: their sexual orientation, the way they look, the way they speak, NOTHING. Fionna's character is in first person.


Her brown skin shimmered in the moonlight that illuminated the dark room. Her brown mane resting above her neck was pulled back to wipe the sweat that was now visible on her forehead. Light purple and some deep red bruises were apparent on the beauty's body, marking her was what I called them when I planted each of them slowly….seductively and oh so eagerly on her skin. I loved the way she moaned when my tongue met her oval skin, I love the way she squirmed from the sensations I inflicted on her, I was in heaven. The brown eyed beauty laid there taking in all the sensations she was feeling from my hands and mouth. She brought herself up and sat up to meet my dark pools of want and hunger for her, she pulled me closer and caressed my dark brown cheeks, She called me Sex Appeal and I just fell in love with the name. I tilted my head to meet her touch, our lips met in a slow languorous, sensual and passionate kiss, our lips met each one in unison and I couldn't help but lick her sexy, plumped lips begging for entry to taste her sweetness. She didn't want to give me my wish just yet. I knew she was ready to tease me. Oh Fuck. She released her lips from mine, I groaned from the loss of contact, she smiled evilly in my eyes and I knew she was going to drive me crazy. She slowly started to massage my neck with licks and kisses, even though my skin was darker than hers her love bites rained my body quite obviously, I could care less, make up was not going to cover the marks she left on me. She kissed and caressed my breasts with her skilful tongue and watched me push myself up to her moaning her name, my moans and actions turned her on immensely. I was now about to seek revenge, as soon as I find the strength to.

I closed eyes and bit my bottom lip, she was now sucking my breasts vigorously, my moans became louder and the brown eyed goddess was getting more turned on. She stopped her actions and took my hand in hers. She put my hand to her pussy, I gasped. She was dripping wet. I smirked deviously and pushed my fingers into her slowly. My brown skinned beauty yelped in pleasure at the new found contact. I moved slowly causing small sounds to emit from her, and then I plunged faster and deeper in her tight channel, her moans became louder and they were music to my ears, it took some time, probably forever to hear her like that. I was greedy, I now wanted to hear her scream so my tongue found her breasts and I began sucking them slowly and there it was, the sound I wanted to hear since I undressed her from her costume she had on to tempt me earlier, it worked, not only did it work but I pounced on her and started undressing her immediately and here we were pleasuring each other. I pumped in and out of her until I felt her reach her climax. I discarded my fingers and looked on my sexy girlfriend and smile, she was fucking sexy in those stilettoes that adorned her feet perfectly, what better way to say sexy than watching your sexy girlfriend legs wide apart in front of you in stilettoes moaning uncontrollably and climaxing on you while you pumped into her real good. Absolutely nothing is better than the image of my girlfriend who laid willingly on my bed in front of me.

I call my girlfriend Seduction, not only by the way her looks tempted me, but her words, her eyes and touch knew how to seduce every bone in my body, I didn't want it any other way. I knelt down in front of her, we've been together for a while now but what I was about to do was new for both of us. I've thought about it a lot but never had the chance or courage to like the way I felt right now, I must be really horny and starving for her because she quickly shot up when she felt her my hot breath on her pussy. I stopped her and laid her down again I whispered huskily into her ear, "I want to taste you, and taste you real good." She nodded and allowed me to press my tongue on her clit. She moaned from my tongue massaging her gently and slowly, and my eyes took a glimpse at her and her eyes were closed, I smiled while penetrating my tongue on her she was loving the feeling, I looked up to see her and said "You taste so good baby," and continued my ministrations on her. My actions on her was something I wouldn't want to change for anything, I have never heard her moan or move like this till tonight gosh I loved it if I thought she was really sexy then she literally blew me away today, I need air. When she lured me into her trap I knew I was in big trouble, and now I was fucking wet and her hips were moving slightly in circles while I continued to suck her, she was sexy. She opened her eyes to see me and pulled me up to her, she leaned into kiss me but I pulled back. "Are you….." she silenced me with a passionate kiss "You're amazing" she said when we pulled apart.

Her fingers were now on the hemline of my panties ready to take them off; she slipped them down real slowly and told me to lie on the bed. She put her fingers on my pussy to feel my wetness and her eyes doubled its size. She reached down and whispered in my ear "let's have fun shall we?' I couldn't help myself from moaning uncontrollably. Her fingers entered me quickly and I screamed out her name, she was moving slowly and my moans were getting louder when she picked up her pace. Not only was she fingering me real good, she was massaging my clit too, I lost all senses and probably won't find them anytime soon. She continued to pump into me faster every time I moaned her name, I could tell she was loving it for she found something else to spill me over the edge , at one point she's whispering nothing but dirty in my ears and the next she's sucking on my breasts. I now felt and urge to pee and I knew I was about to climax, she was aware of this and she went faster, I was yelping by now, my liquid ran down her fingers and she looked at it shimmering on them. She smirked and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. She now felt the urge to suck me too and I was trembling by her hot breath on my pussy I now felt and urge to pee and I knew I was about to climax, she was aware of this and she went faster, I was yelping by now, my liquid ran down her fingers and she looked at it shimmering on them. She smirked and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. She now felt the urge to suck me too and I was trembling by her hot breath on my pussy, amazing right? The feeling is effing and freaking amazing. She licked and sucked like she knew what exactly to do and where exactly to suck me, and this was both our first time doing this to each other and she was amazing at it, ah fuck her, gosh, I climaxed like 5 minutes before she did. My noise was all it took to get her wet again but we could do this forever for she would drive me crazy with her touch and my wetness would get her wet all over again too.

We got up and we went into the bathroom, we showered each other and dressed each other. We were now seated in the sofa she was between my legs massaging my thighs and my hands in her shirt playing with her nude body and the huge shirt that only covered her top half. All I could think to myself and say to the goddess in front of me was "I love you," and she smiled and kissed me gently. Then…..I opened my eyes and I was now in reality I had to get ready for school.


End file.
